


Forget Me Not

by LegendaryWrighter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/pseuds/LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Percy forgets it's Valentine's Day, and resolves to make it up to his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the universe isn't on his side





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: For the prompt suggestion: Percico fic where Percy forgot about Valentine's day, and spends the entire day trying to make it up to Nico.

**Forget Me Not**

 

It was around 8 am when Percy began slowly stirring awake. He still felt very tired and reached out pull his boyfriend in for a cuddle, but was surprised to find that Nico’s side of the bed was empty. The green-eyed male got up and stretched for a minute before leaving the bedroom to find Nico. It didn’t take long, since as soon as Percy left the bedroom, he could smell food being cooked.

  
“Morning Neeks” Percy said as he entered the kitchen.

  
“Morning Perce” Nico returned, quickly looking over his shoulder with a smile before returning his attention to the stove.

  
“I’m surprised you’re up so early” Percy said as he sat at the table, which had already been set.

  
“I wanted to make breakfast for us” Nico said, turning off the stove before showing Percy what he had made.

  
“Blue pancakes!” Percy nearly shouted in delight.

  
“I got the recipe for this and some other things last time we were at your mom’s place” Nico said as he sat next to the taller male.

  
“You’re the best” Percy said with a wide smile before kissing Nico on the cheek. “Is this your way of telling me you’re sleeping with Jason? If so, I have no complaints.”

  
“If I was sleeping with Jason, all you’d get was a microwavable meal and a text saying ‘bye’” Nico returned with a chuckle. “C’mon Percy, you can’t think of any special occasion?”

  
“None come to mind” Percy replied as he stacked pancakes on his plate. “Your birthday was a few weeks ago, my birthday is still months away, and so is our anniversary.”

  
Percy was about to dig into his breakfast when a small blue box tied with a white bow landed next to his plate. Percy picked it up, opened up the card, and it read;

  
**_“To my favorite (and, thankfully, only) blue boy,_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day_ **

**_Love, Nico_ ”**

  
Percy nervously looked up to see Nico sitting with his arms crossed, and his smile had been replaced by a thin line.

  
“Neeks...I’m so sorry” Percy apologized.

  
Nico merely nodded before heading into the spare bedroom, that they had turned into the shorter male’s art studio. Percy pushed his plate aside and buried his face in his hands. Things weren’t too ideal between Percy and Nico  while working part-time at a café, Percy was in the middle of finishing up his thesis, his last requirement before he could graduate with a degree in marine biology. So, majority of his time and focus has been on that, and he’s willing to admit that he’s missed his fair share of dates...probably more than fair.

  
But then there’s Nico; he was a year away from graduating as an art major. All of their friends agree that Nico could graduate this year if he completely focused on it. But Nico wouldn’t do that because Nico was the type of person, it didn’t matter how busy he was, or if he was preparing for an art show, or he had to finish some things for clients, Nico would always put someone else before him.

  
After a few minutes, Percy got an idea and began texting people as he ate his breakfast. Percy promised, mostly to himself, that this would be the best Valentine’s day Nico’s ever experienced

  
Percy’s plans for the day were pretty simple; in the afternoon they’d go for a walk in the park, one of Nico’s favorite places. He would then take Nico to buy some more art supplies and a book that the younger male has been wanting for a while. They would then have dinner at the Italian bistro he and Percy ate at after Nico’s first day of college, followed by a screening of a movie that they were both dying to see for weeks.

  
To say things didn’t go as planned would be an understatement. The afternoon started pretty good with their walk. What Percy failed to account for was some members of the football team being there, and Nico getting hit on the head by a football. After making sure Nico was okay, Percy led them towards the shops, thinking that Nico would forget about being hit since he’s basically like a kid in a candy store when shopping for art supplies.

  
Unfortunately, the store Nico usually went to was closed due to a “family emergency.” When Percy suggested that Nico buy his supplies from a different store, the other male looked offended, and took five minutes to explain how that store was the only store that had the right shades of color that he needed. Percy’s suspicions that the universe was actively working against him grew more when they got to the bookstore and the clerk had told them that she had just sold the last copy of the book Nico wanted.

  
But Percy wasn’t giving up, thinking that there was nowhere to go but up. After an hour of Nico angrily looking through the other books in the store, Percy began leading them to the Italian bistro, pleading to the universe that it would still be there. Percy nearly let out a scream of delight when he saw the building still there. As they were led to their table, Percy smiled at seeing majority of things were unchanged. Even the lady who served them the last time they were here was serving them. Percy even saw Nico smiling a bit as they sat down.

  
The green-eyed male finally thought things were finally going his way, until he opened his menu to find the classic Italian menu was replaced with several pages of “western-eastern fusion.” Percy asked about the menu change, and their server said that the old chef was offered a better job.

  
“At least that explains the katana over there” Nico said.

  
“We might as well eat here, or we’ll be late for the movie” Percy said, trying to sound excited.

  
“Perce, can we just go home after dinner?” Nico asked.

  
“Come on Neeks, we’ve both been wanting to see this movie for weeks” Percy said.

  
“Today has not been a good day” Nico said with a sigh. “Please?”

  
“Alright” Percy agreed. “Do you know what you’re going to get?”

  
Nico nodded and they ordered their food before talking about school throughout the rest of dinner. The two were pleasantly surprised that the food was pretty good, and they took a cab ride home.

  
“I’m really, really sorry about today” Percy apologised for the umpteenth time.

  
“It’s fine, Perce” Nico said. “I’ll be in my studio. There are some paintings I need to finish.”

  
Percy nodded and headed into the bedroom. He lied on the bed and covered his face, thinking how stupid it was for him to think he could pull off an amazing Valentine’s day with only a couple minutes of planning.

 

* * *

  
When Percy woke, and saw that it was 1 am. He turned and found that Nico wasn’t in bed yet. Percy looked for him, but Nico wasn’t in the bathroom, his studio or anywhere else in the apartment. Percy was about to run out and go looking for Nico when he felt his phone vibrate. He brought it out and saw that he had received a message from Jason.

  
“Nico’s on the roof of your building” Jason texted. After replying with a quick thanks, Percy grabbed his keys and headed up to the roof. There, he found Nico sitting on one of the benches.

  
“Hey, what’re you doing out here?” Percy asked as he sat next to Nico.

  
“I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts” Nico said.

  
“Listen Neeks, about today” Percy began. “I’m sorry about not having anything better planned.”

  
“Do you really think I care about what we do?” Nico asked. “Perce, we could’ve stayed in and streamed movies all day, and I would’ve been happy.”

  
“But you looked so mad and disappointed when I forgot about today” Percy said.

  
“That’s it. You forgot about a day that was supposed to be for us” Nico said angrily.

  
“I’m really sorry about today Neeks” Percy said after letting Nico cool down. “But remember August 8?”

  
“August 8?” Nico asked.

  
“Seven years ago, on August 8, it was your and Bianca’s first day at our high school, and it was the day I met you” Percy explained with a small smile.

  
“I remember now” Nico said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “At lunch, when we were all eating together, I wasn’t talking to anyone. You asked me what I liked and let me talk your ear off about Mythomagic cards for the rest of the break.”

  
“A year later, on November 10, you won your first art competition with a painting of us and all our friends depicted as heroes of Greek myths” Percy said, and Nico smiled.

  
“Well, it was pretty easy drawing you and Jason, since you both were always trying to see who was better at everything” Nico said with a chuckle.

  
“Then a week before your junior year, on July 31, you told your dad you wanted to pursue art” Percy said quietly. “You two got into an argument because he wanted you to take up business, and take over the family’s mining company.”

  
“I ran away from home” Nico said. “I honestly didn’t know where I was going, or where my legs were taking me, but I eventually just found myself in front of your place. Your mom sure gave me a scolding, but she let me stay the night before telling my mom I was with you guys. And when we were in your room, you didn’t ask anything or pried. You were just there, and that was all I needed at the time. When morning came and I told you what happened, you said ‘screw your dad.’”

  
“And I wonder why he doesn’t like me” Percy said with a smile.

  
“But you were right Perce” Nico admitted. “I was still so focused on meeting my father’s expectations, and afraid of what would happen if I failed to do so, I was seriously considering going along with his wishes. If you hadn’t talked sense into me, what happened months later, on December 10, wouldn’t have happened.”

  
“The day you won your first national competition, and your dad finally accepted and supported you pursuing art” Percy said before wrapping his arms around Nico and pulling him close. “That was a great day, but I personally think what happened five days later was better.”

  
“December 15, the day we officially got together” Nico said with a smile, and Percy nodded. “I’m sorry for being such a brat today.”

  
“It’s alright” Percy said. “I just want you to know that I may forget a date here, and an event there every now and again, but I will always remember the important stuff. And you, Nico di Angelo, are the most important person in my life.”

  
Nico smiled and pressed a short kiss onto Percy’s lips before resting his head on the taller male’s shoulder.

  
“Love you, Perce.”

  
“Love you too, Neeks.”

 

* * *

  
The next morning, Percy was getting ready for work when he noticed his Valentine’s day gift from Nico.

  
“I forgot to open your present yesterday” Percy said as he picked up the box.

  
“Well, you can open it now” Nico said, who was sitting on their bed while responding to some emails.

  
Percy opened the box and found a pin of King Boo.

  
“It’s a pin of King Boo” Percy said, slightly confused, and looked up to see his boyfriend blushing.

  
“If you don’t like it, I can replace it with something else” Nico said, not looking up from his laptop

  
Nico never just got gifts for the sake of getting gifts. All his gifts were thought out. So Percy began trying to figure out Nico’s logic.

  
‘ _King Boo’s a character from Mario_ ’ Percy thought. ‘ _Nico does play as him a lot in Mario Kart, but that can’t be the only reason. Boos are ghosts so King Boo is the king of ghosts...King...Ghosts…_ ’

  
“Oh my god” Percy said with wide eyes. “Did you get me this because I gave you the nickname ‘ghost king’ when you were into that undead stuff in high school?”

  
Nico didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to answer. His entire face being as red as a tomato told Percy everything.

  
“Aww Neeks, I love it” Percy said happily as he hugged Nico.

  
“I regret everything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what they were expecting, but i still hope they, and all of you liked it.
> 
> I have been experiencing writer's block and have asked the people of Tumblr for prompts and to assign them to ships or characters I'm familiar with. 
> 
> If you wish to send in a prompt, just search with the same username as I have here, and you will find the list of ships I'm familiar with. 
> 
> If you wish to send a prompt but don't have a Tumblr account, still search for my Tumblr account to see the list of ships i'm familiar with, and comment your prompts here.


End file.
